Cars: Mater-National Championship/Gallery
This is a gallery of images for the game Cars: Mater-National Championship. Logo CarsMaterNationalChampionshipLogo.jpg|American Logo Artwork Character Artwork Lightning mcqueen radiator springs.png|Lightning McQueen Mater.png|Mater Doc Hudson.png|Doc Hudson Ramone.png|Ramone Flo.png|Flo Sarge.png|Sarge Fillmore.png|Fillmore Luigi.png|Luigi Gudmund website.jpg|Gudmund Otto Von Fassenbottom.jpg|Otto Von Fassenbottom Normal Cars 1.png|Koji Giovanni.png|Giovanni Emma Cars Mater-National website.jpg|Emma MikeMaterNational.jpg|Mike SulleyMaterNational.jpg|Sulley Sprites and models icon_MCQ_a.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_b.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_b1.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_b2.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_b3.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_c.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_c1.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_c2.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_c3.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_d.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_e.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_f.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_f1.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_f2.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_h.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_i.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_J.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_K.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_L.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_M.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_N.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQ_O.png|Lightning McQueen icon_MCQM_a.png|Monster McQueen icon_MCQM_b.png|Monster McQueen icon_MAT_a.png|Mater icon_MAT_b.png|Mater icon_MAT_b1.png|Mater icon_MAT_c.png|Mater icon_MAT_c1.png|Mater icon_MAT_c2.png|Mater icon_MAT_c3.png|Mater icon_Mat_d.png|Mater icon_MAT_e.png|Mater icon_MATM_a.png|Monster Mater icon_MATM_b.png|Monster Mater icon_Hud_a.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_b.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_b1.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_b2.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_b3.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_c.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_c1.png|Doc Hudson icon_HUD_d.png|Doc Hudson icon_RAM_a.png|Ramone icon_RAM_b.png|Ramone icon_RAM_b1.png|Ramone icon_RAM_b2.png|Ramone icon_RAM_c.png|Ramone icon_RAM_d.png|Ramone icon_RAM_e.png|Ramone icon_RAM_f.png|Ramone icon_RAM_g.png|Ramone icon_RAM_h.png|Ramone icon_FLO_a.png|Flo icon_FLO_b.png|Flo icon_FLO_b1.png|Flo icon_FLO_b2.png|Flo icon_FLO_c.png|Flo icon_FLO_c1.png|Flo icon_FLO_c2.png|Flo icon_FLO_d.png|Flo icon_FLO_d1.png|Flo icon_SAR_a.png|Sarge icon_FIL_a.png|Fillmore icon_LUI_a.png|Luigi icon_Sven_a.png|Gudmund icon_Sven_b.png|Gudmund icon_Otto_a.png|Otto icon_Otto_b.png|Otto icon_Hiro_a.png|Koji icon_Hiro_b.png|Koji icon_Emma_a.png|Emma icon_Emma_b.png|Emma icon_Gio_a.png|Giovanni icon_Gio_b.png|Giovanni icon_LIZ_a.png|Lizzie icon_MIA_a.png|Mia icon_TIA_a.png|Tia icon_FLE_a.png|Fletcher icon_Phil_a.png|Philip icon_GER_a.png|Gerald icon_Fred_a.png|Fred icon_Yuri_a.png|Yuri icon_SHER_a.png|Sheriff icon_GUI_a.png|Guido icon_FRA_a.png|Frank icon_VIN_a.png|Vince icon_SON_a.png|Sonny icon_LEN_a.png|Lenny icon_BAR_a.png|Barry icon_SNOT_a.png|Snot Rod icon_GIN_a.png|Ginormous icon_CRP_a.png|The Crippler icon_CSPAT_a.png|Count Spatula icon_CLE_a.png|Cletus icon_ZEKE_a.png|Zeke icon_TJ_a.png|Tommy Joe icon_Buf_a.png|Buford icon_Judd_a.png|Judd icon_Lew_a.png|Lewis icon_SulM_a.png|Sulley icon_Mike_a.png|Mike icon_TRAC_a.png|Tractor Wheel icon a.png|Red and grey wheel Wheel icon b.png|Blue wheel Wheel icon b1.png|Orange wheel Wheel icon c.png|Blue wheel Wheel icon c1.png|Red wheel Wheel icon d.png|Blue and grey wheel Wheel icon d1.png|Purple and grey wheel Wheel icon e.png|Grey wheel Screenshots BarryRSC.jpg PhilipCarsMaterNational.jpg DocRSC.jpg FredRSC.jpg RSC5.jpg BarryTR1.jpg GiovanniTR1.jpg LuigiTR1.jpg Yuri2.jpg FillmoresNaturePreserve2.jpg|Sarge entering the first shortcut VinceFNP.jpg FillmoresNaturePreserve3.jpg|Lightning on the second shortcut LennyFNP.jpg SheriffNWB.jpg OttoNWB.jpg SnotRodNWB.jpg GeraldNWB.jpg NWB5.jpg BASALocation1.jpg BASALocation2.jpg BASALocation3.jpg IWannaBeaMonsterToo1.jpg IWannaBeAMonsterToo2.jpg IWannaBeAMonsterToo3.jpg IWannaBeaMonsterToo4.jpg OttoSR1.jpg LuigiSR1.jpg DocHudsonSR1.jpg BarrySR1.jpg LightningSR1.jpg CletusRB1.jpg FredRB1.jpg BufordRB1.jpg TommyJoeRB1.jpg ZekeRB1.jpg FillmoreOVA.jpg VinceOVA.jpg GeraldOVA.jpg SargeOVA.jpg OVA5.jpg FillmoreTR2.jpg GudmundTR2.jpg SargeTR2.jpg BarryTR2.jpg SheriffTR2.jpg SonnyTR2.jpg YuriITT.jpg SonnyITT.jpg PhilipITT.jpg ITT5.jpg LuigiITT.jpg SnotRodRGP.jpg RamoneRGP.jpg DocRGP.jpg RGP5.jpg GudmundRGP.jpg TractorTipping1.jpg TractorTipping2.jpg TractorTipping3.jpg SonnySR2.jpg SR25.jpg LennySR2.jpg GudmundSR2.jpg OttoSR2.jpg RamoneWWC.jpg FletcherWWC.jpg LennyWWC.jpg MiaWWC.jpg WWC5.jpg FletcherTR3.jpg OttoTR3.jpg TR3Shortcut.jpg TR33.jpg BarryTR3.jpg VinceTR3.jpg VinceTUM.jpg SnotRodTUM.jpg TiaTUM.jpg BarryTUM.jpg TUM5.jpg YuriMater-National.png PhilipCR.jpg GeraldCR.jpg YuriCR.jpg KojiCR.jpg SnotRodSR3.jpg OttoSR3.jpg GiovanniSR3.jpg GudmundSR3.jpg SR35.jpg OttoTR4.jpg GudmundTR4.jpg GiovanniTR4.jpg SnotRodTR4.jpg SonnyTR4.jpg LennyTR4.jpg GhostingMater1.jpg GhostingMater2.jpg GhostingMater3.jpg GhostingMater4.jpg GhostingMater5.jpg GhostingMater6.jpg GhostingMater7.jpg Ramone'sRhythmicRumble.jpg Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble 1.jpg Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble 2.jpg RhythmicRumblePC.jpg TractorTipping4.jpg TractorTipping5.jpg TractorTipping6.jpg FuelFrenzy1.jpg FuelFrenzy2.jpg FuelFrenzy3.jpg FuelFrenzy4.jpg FuelFrenzy5.jpg FuelFrenzy6.jpg FuelFrenzy7.jpg FuelFrenzy8.jpg FuelFrenzy9.jpg RaceNChase1.jpg RaceNChase2.jpg RaceNChase3.jpg RaceNChase4.jpg RaceNChase5.jpg RaceNChase6.jpg RaceNChase7.jpg RaceNChase8.jpg RaceNChase9.jpg SargesPlayground.jpg TurkeyValley.jpg TailfinLabyrinth.jpg CountSpatulaWR1.jpg MonsterMcQueenWR1.jpg GinormousWR1.jpg MonsterMaterWR1.jpg CountSpatulaWR2.jpg SulleyWR2.jpg TheCripplerWR2.jpg MonsterMaterWR2.jpg SulleyWR3.jpg TheCripplerWR3.jpg GinormousWR3.jpg MonsterMaterWR3.jpg OttoSR4.jpg GiovanniSR4.jpg GudmundSR4.jpg SR45.jpg EmmaSR4.jpg PaintJob1Location.jpg PaintJob2Location.jpg PaintJob3Location.jpg PaintJob4Location.jpg PaintJob5Location.jpg PaintJob6Location.jpg PaintJob7Location.jpg PaintJob8Location.jpg PaintJob1.jpg PaintJob2.jpg PaintJob3.jpg PaintJob4.jpg PaintJob5.jpg PaintJob6.jpg PaintJob7.jpg PaintJob8.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit4.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit3.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit2.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit1.jpg WheelWellCircuit.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit.jpg Fillmore'sNaturePreserve1.png NorthWilly'sButte.jpg Koji Cars Mater-National.png Koji.jpg Otto Von Flasenbottom.png Otto.png Gudmund Cars Mater-National.png Giovanni.JPG Giovannimater.jpg SnotRod.PNG Fletcher.PNG Yurikaa.png YuriMater-National.png Philip.PNG PhilipMater-National.png Philip.png Vince Mater-National.PNG VinceMater-National.png Lenny.PNG Gerald.PNG Barry.PNG Sonny.PNG CSpatMaterNational.jpg DocHudsonCarsMaterNationalChampionship.jpg TractorTippingCarsMaterNational.jpg RedMaterNational.jpg Mater national 15.jpg Mater national 13.jpg Mater national 12.jpg Mater national 11.jpg Mater national 10.jpg Mater national 9.jpg Mater national 8.jpg Mater national 7.jpg Mater national 5.jpg Mater national 4.jpg Mater national 2.jpg Mater national 1.jpg Tractor Cars Mater-National.png TommyJoeMaterNational.png MNRadiatorSpringsMap.png|Map of Radiator Springs MNOrnament ValleyMap.png|Map of Ornament Valley 1112.jpg|Map of Tailfin Pass Cutscenes Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 1 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 2 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 3 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 4 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 5 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 6 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 7 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 8 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 9 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 10 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 11 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 12 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 13 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 14 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 15 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 16 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 17 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 18 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 19 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 20 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 21 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 23 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 24 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 25 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 26 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 27 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 28 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 29 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version B) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version C) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version D) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version E) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version F) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 30 (Version G) Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 31 Cars Mater-National Championship - Cutscene 32 Box Art Xbox-360-cars-mater-national.jpg|Xbox 360 Cars maternational-332701.jpg|PlayStation 2 CarsMaterNationalPS3BoxArt.jpg|PlayStation 3 Foto Cars Mater-National.jpg|Wii __57.jpg.cf.jpg|Wii box art for North America CarsMaterNationalDS.jpg|Nintendo DS CarsMaterNationalPCBoxArt.jpg|PC Miscellaneous CMNback.jpg|Back cover Category:Galleries